


Parr Family Fuckfest

by SlutWriter



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Blowjob Face, Body stretching, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Multi, Oviduct Fucking, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, big penis, r-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Helen, Violet, and Dash are captured together... and forced to have a hot, nasty family fuckfest in order to save Metroville!





	Parr Family Fuckfest

**Author's Note:**

> Big Fucking Disclaimer: This story is not an attempt to add something nuanced and thoughtful to the Incredibles fandom but rather a taboo, extreme stroke fic meant to aid in masturbation, which happens to carry the trappings of the Incredibles universe. It is unbelievably lewd and without redeeming social value. Make sure you understand this and temper your expectations accordingly before reading any further.

The containment area was surrounded by a force field that maintained a sinister purple glow, and emitted a low hum of energy that made the fine hairs on Helen Parr’s arm stand up. Situated as it was in the middle of a rather foreboding underground enclosure, there could be little doubt as to the purpose. A villain’s lair. A restraining device. Heroes, stay in. Rescuers, stay out.  
  
From a platform above the hemispheric energy barrier, a purple-cloaked, masked miscreant in an absurd lavender army uniform laughed with hostile glee. His name, he had been quick to tell her, was the Despair-A-Trooper; yet having been stripped of her costume, she could not speak as his justice-dealing counterpart, Elastigirl, but only as a suburban mother of three.   
  
Helen was a capable fighter, in some ways more effective than her brawny husband, Bob, but it hadn’t been by combat but subterfuge that Despair-A-Trooper had gotten the upper hand. Having discovered her secret identity somehow, he simply planted a coupon in the local circular that Helen couldn’t resist - an astounding deal on breakfast cereal. Any dutiful grocery shopper would have taken advantage, and this was what the purple-suited evildoer had counted on. His next step had been to lace the cereal at the supermarket nearest the Parr home with a large dose of knockout powder. Thus, Helen, her son Dash, and her daughter Violet had been rendered unconscious, collected, and imprisoned without so much as a punch thrown. Only Bob, who tended to forego cereal and stick with coffee, had avoided their fate. He was at work, having no idea what had transpired.  
  
“You didn’t expect me to get the upper hand on you so easily, did you, Elastigirl!?” cackled Despair-A-Trooper, showing white teeth and a narrow jaw below his purple NVGs. He wore these, it seemed, only for dramatic effect - the cavernous room was well lit with several blinding flood lights beaming down from the ceiling and illuminating the Parr family and the cement floor of their prison. They’d been permitted only a dingy mattress, with no blanket - a stark contrast to the high-tech nature of their restraints. Most notably, all three of them - Helen, Dash, and Violet - had been stripped down to their underwear.  
  
The result was a rather embarrassing and lewd tableaux as the there family members were forced to regard each other in their disrobed state, with every detail of their bodies on display. Though Helen’s black string-side panties might have looked reasonably modest on other women, the large size of her hips and rear made almost any undergarment an accomplice to unintentional sexual titillation. Young Dash, red-cheeked with the feelings stirring in his crotch, struggled to use his hands to conceal evidence of a rather large erection. An erection disproportionate, in fact, to the size of his 4-foot-tall frame. He and his mother regarded each other with awkwardness, knowing that their glances were revealing a rather shameful interest in the proportions of the other. For Dash, it was impossible to ignore the way his mother’s enormous ass poured out of even a pair of medium-coverage panties. Each milky, perfectly-complexioned cheek of her butt seemed ready to burst her underwear outward in an explosion of shredded fabric. As for Helen, she was well aware that her son was beginning to get interested in girls. She had seen the ‘copious’ evidence of his ‘interest’ on his bedsheets… and now the further demonstration of the pillar-like bulge in his white briefs seemed to suggest a level of development that was more than worthy of a superhero. Considering Dash’s short stature, the burgeoning bulge seemed even more massive.  
  
Violet, present only in the form of a levitating purple bra and panties, had chosen to mitigate the situation by becoming invisible. Yet the dimensions of her clothing gave hints as to her unbelievably slender figure. There was no hiding the way her nipples poked softly beneath the cups of her bra, or the way the front of her panties caressed softly around the shape of her teenage pubic mound. Even with her body completely transparent, her youthful form was obvious, painted by sheer fabric in mid-air, and drawing more attention to those shameful areas than perhaps would have been the case if she’d been completely visible.  
  
“Finally, I’ll have my revenge!” ranted Despair-A-Trooper, tilting his lantern jaw up as he laughed and crossed his arms over his barrel chest. Absurdly, he then deployed a parachute from his camo backpack, drifting down to the level of the Parr family and justifying his name. “You will be the first subjects to charge my Despair Battery!” A flick of a remote control caused a metal panel in the nearby wall to slide away, revealing an ominous, brain-like tangle of machinery, riddled with fluorescent tubes of the same lavender glow as his costume. “The brain waves of ‘Supers’ are just what’s needed!”  
  
“Let us go!” Helen demanded, standing with her arms folded over her breasts. It was her instinct to stand between the villain and her children, even with the force field in place. This had the side effect of giving both Dash and Violet an unrestricted look at the cheeks of her majestic rear. Dash, in particular, was red as a beet in his expressive face, struggling mightily to hide his erection. Since becoming ‘aware’ of females and their potential as objects of horniness-alleviation, he’d wanted nothing more than to reach out and heft his mom’s enormous meat globes, giving them a squeeze or a bounce, feeling the soft weight of them in his hands. Elastigirl, the object of the fantasies of many young boys who followed her exploits in the news, was no less an object of awe and desire for her own maturing son.  
  
“Dash!” came Violet’s voice, out of thin air. “You have a huge boner! At a time like this!” This only caused the boy further embarrassment.  
  
“Shut up!” he replied, sticking a small elbow into the area he guessed was Violet’s side and jostling her. In his nervousness and butt-struck distraction he didn’t notice that Violet’s underwear indicated she was looking at him - and probably getting an eyeful of the way his large penis tented his briefs, pushing them outward with enough force to stretch the elastic waistband away from his waist. There was absolutely no hiding it - at least a foot long, and thus enormous-looking on a lad barely four feet tall. The most remarkable aspect was the girth. The underwear hinted at an unbelievable circumference, easily thicker than Violet’s sparrow-delicate arm and rivaling the thickness of her leg.  
  
“I am pumping this chamber full of aphrodisiac gas!” Despair-A-Trooper boasted, interspersing his comments with bursts of laughter. “And you, the wholesome All-American family, will be forced to give in to your basest desires. Yet even as your bodies compel you, your minds will be your own. The despair and humiliation you feel, fucking your own family members, scarring them for life, will charge the Despair Battery with your negative brain waves! And once charged, it will be a superweapon, the likes of which this world has never seen!”  
  
Helen immediately looked back at Dash and Violet as pangs of guilt and worry tore into her heart. Could such a thing really be true? She knew they needed to stall long enough for Bob to come to the rescue, but the abrupt mechanical sounds of vents opening, and the hiss of escaping gas, indicated that time was in short supply. A feeling of dread tore at her stomach, and a glance at the “Despair Battery” apparatus revealed a progress indicator that moved, seemingly in time with her thoughts, from 0% to 2%.   
  
Despair-A-Trooper continued to rant, extolling the destructive virtues of his machine. “The nuclear weapons of wars past are nothing compared to the destructive power of concentrated negative emotions!” he said. “Once detonated, an area miles wide will be blanketed in concentrated shame, fear, anger, and hatred! It will be chaos! There will be killing! Looting! The world will return to a primordial state where only the strong survive! And I, Despair-A-Trooper will rule that anarchy like a king!” He made a flourish with his arms. His parachute, still attached to him with cables, slumped onto the floor like a king’s robe.  
  
Dash, red faced and afraid, exchanged a glance with his mother. The meter on the device rose to 3%. It seemed to be feeding on their doubts, nervousness, and mortification at the idea of interacting in the way that their villainous captor intended. Helen sensed a strange heat in her body, and realized that her clit was throbbing, her nipples erect and aching, and her pussy lubricating itself shamelessly, heedless of her intent. A deep and unscrupulous need was eating into her, and she wasn’t the only one.  
  
“Mom, what’s going on? Violet asked, her voice strained. “I feel… funny!”  
  
“Uh… me too!” Dash added, trying to act like his enormous erection hadn’t been present until the gas had been loosed. Still, his underwear were now stretched so far from his body that they seemed fit to tear off. The waistband was four inches or more from his midsection, allowing a top-down view of his shaft, which was throbbing with a large and twisting vein across the top.  
  
Helen knew she had to think fast, and turned to her children. The force field around them was too strong for her to break, and Violet’s own force projection powers had been unable to disrupt it. Dash, running at full speed, had only ricocheted off like a ping pong ball in a bingo machine. Despair-A-Trooper intended to use their own negative feelings against them, and to give in to shame, fear, and disgust would empower a weapon that could cause untold damage to the city. Ever resourceful, she realized there was only one thing to do, and dropped to one knee, putting a hand on Dash’s shoulder and finding Violet’s as well.   
  
“Listen, kids - whatever happens, you don’t have to feel bad about it,” she explained. “Whatever you do, it’s alright. Just be honest and do whatever you need to. If you feel bad about it - if you feel embarrassed or sad - he’ll win. Do you understand?”  
  
Violet disengaged her invisibility, perhaps sensing the gravity of the conversation. Her milky white skin was a contrast to her dark hair, which hung over one half of her face and one blushing cheek, revealing a haunted and nervous eye filled with uncertainty.   
  
“But mom-” Dash began to explain, and Helen shook her head.  
  
“I know, Dash. Just believe what I’m telling you. It’s...okay.” Helen gulped. The gas was definitely taking effect now. Her gaze was drawn from her son’s worried face to his jutting, underwear distending penis. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip, staring at Dash’s thick meat for a second. “The bravest thing you can do right now is to… just enjoy yourself.” She gulped. Her pussy was so wet that it felt like she might leak through her panties.  The Despair Battery ticked up to 4%, and Dash looked between it, and his mother, with hesitation.  
  
Despair-A-Trooper cackled with laughter. “Yeeeessss!” he crowed. “Yes! Let your shame and humiliation flow! You were once a respected group of Supers, but soon you’ll be the laughingstock of Metroville and even the world!” He looked at them with hungry expectation. “Give in to your foulest, basest desires! Participate in the most unnatural acts with your own kin! As you do, you bring Metroville ever-closer to destruction!”  
  
Helen had been shielding her children from his eyes, and whirled around to address him with a changed expression on her face. Gone was the motherly concern, replaced by the sexually aggressive, confident swagger of a hooker on the prowl. Her voice was sultry and lacked any doubt - far from the wailing, resigned despair he had expected.   
  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Despair-A-Trooper. I’ve been looking forward to teaching my children the birds and the bees!” She stepped backward and sat down on the mattress between them, spreading her thighs and extended her arms slightly, using her elastic powers to draw them close - her short and precocious son balanced on one thick thigh, her thin and budding daughter on the other. Her eyes met Violet’s for just a moment, seeming to reassure her… and then Helen put a hand against the back of Violet’s head and pulled her in for a lewd, open mouthed kiss… at the same time her opposite hand reached down to Dash’s crotch, into the ample space in his waistband, and wrapped partway around his throbbing erection.  
  
It was almost comical how Dash’s face screwed up into a look of wanton relief, complete with a twitching eyebrow and vibrating freckles. As for Violet, she instinctively understood the meaning of her mother’s words, and returned the kiss with enthusiasm, sliding her tongue out and tangling it with her mother’s considerably more experienced and agile one. She did not know whether her mom was “cheating” by extending her tongue beyond normal human dimensions, but it certainly felt like it was probing and exploring her mouth. Violet did her best to suck on the wet appendage, and the two females expelled hot breath into each other’s faces as the makeout session continued. When they finally parted, a strand of saliva connected their lips.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to make out with my own daughter while my son watches,” Helen professed, looking with defiant satisfaction at Despair-A-Trooper. Her face was flushed and her body heaving with indecent breaths. The gas was doing its work on all three of them. Helen pulled upward on Dash’s cock and it sprung vertical like a spike, big and long enough to poke all the way up to his chest, short as he was. She immediately made a noise of lustful appreciation. “You’re such a big boy, Dash! Didn’t I always say your powers are special?”  
  
“Y-yeah!” replied Dash, his voice hitched, as if he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. For him, the previous months had been filled with sexual confusion as his body advanced toward new stages of maturity. His stature meant that his eye level was perfectly aligned with his mother’s bottom on most days, and the constant sight of her round, inviting butt had driven him to discover masturbation in a big way. For the previous few months, his sheets had been plastered with a huge patch of semen every morning, and this hadn’t escaped the notice of his mother. Violet, who was naturally curious and a bit of a voyeur (invisibility being, of course, the best power for a voyeur to have) had witnessed his super-speed fapping sessions up close.  
  
“Mom, you taste good!” Violet moaned, clinging to Helen’s hip, her face red and her expressive eyes self-conscious with her own desire. “I want a body like yours!” She was shy about her rather petite and narrow figure, lacking her mom’s peaks and protrusions and valleys, knowing that such features were the sort of thing that boys like Tony Rydinger would be attracted to. Now, that envy was taking the form of a sort of lust.   
  
“Violet, you’ll grow into a beautiful young woman,” Helen reassured, running her hand down her daughter’s slim side. “Besides, if you’re going to land Tony, you need to know how to make him feel good too!” She gestured toward Dash’s jutting, cum-leaking penis. It was circumcised, throbbing with arousal, veins standing out on the surface, with a fat droplet of semen glistening in the boy’s deep pisshole. “You can practice on your brother.”  
  
Violet looked like she might object, given how many times she’d referred to bratty Dash as an  _insect_  or a  _booger,_ but she also remembered how big her younger brother’s cock was. If she could take care of that, she could handle anything that Tony might be packing. Dash had been right about one thing that when teasing her at the dinner table those many weeks earlier - she was hungry for a helping of  “Tony-Loaf”, her pubescent body absolutely creaming for him on the long, hot nights alone with nothing but her hands and thoughts - and in her deepest and most forbidden imaginings she hoped that Tony could offer as much as Dash and more.   
  
“But Mom, I wanna do it with you!” Dash objected, his boner throbbing as Helen stroked it. Directing traffic, Helen moved Violet’s head across her chest, leaning her over until the raven-haired teen was face to face with her brother’s member. Violet’s wide, expressive eyes got even wider.  
  
“Mom, Dash is so big!” she exclaimed, unable to help herself. Her hand reached out to caress her brother experimentally, her fingers unable to circle the boy’s penis, which was larger and thicker by far than her arm.  
  
“He gets it from his father,” Helen teased, and Violet’s face reddened more, imagining a beast like that hanging between the legs of her dad. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Dash’s shaft, giving it a kiss from the side, smooching against the rim of his fat prick helmet and licking downward.  
  
“Keep doin’ that!” Dash urged. “It feels good!” His sister’s hot mouth on his cock may not have carried the pure speed of his own blurring hand, but it made up for it with wetness, texture, and forbidden intimacy.  
  
“I’ll do it as much as you want!” Violet moaned, mashing her face against the shaft. “From now on, I’ll do it every night!” She used one arm to clear her hair from her face and then opened as wide as she could, trying to take all of Dash’s fat, throbbing tip. She could barely get her mouth around it, and it seemed like she’d be unable to take more than the bulbous tip. Yet she moaned as her mother reached behind her to start fingering her pussy.  
  
“I’m glad you two are finally getting along!” Helen assessed. “I want to see you doing this every night from now on, understand?” She smiled with pride as the grip of Violet’s pussy compressed her fingers. “You have such a tight little pussy, Violet! Your father is going to love it.”  
  
“I want Dash and dad to fuck me with their big dicks!” Violet moaned, and there could be no doubt that the once timid girl had thrown her inhibitions to the wind. She had once said that she wanted to be ‘normal’, and was tired of hiding and holding back. In this situation, with her body reacting to the chemical compound in the air, she was able to really let loose and explore her most secret desires.  
  
“You’re actually pretty cool, Violet!” Dash admitted, biting his lower lip mightily as the black-haired girl slobbered on his prong, kissing it, sucking the sides, drooling on it, rubbing her modest breasts and torso against his girth.  
  
“You too! Your cock is so big!” Violet replied, and then she leaned forward further and embraced Dash in a lewd and incestuous kiss. The two kids engaged in a hot, steamy makeout session while Violet jerked and stroked her younger brother’s prick, drawing hot spurts of pre-cum out of the tip and causing them to splatter on her smooth upper body. Their kisses were wet and artless and breathy, full of spit and tongue.  
  
“I’m so proud, seeing my kids fucking and making out with each other!” Helen declared, her expression wanton and horny, her eyes half-lidded. She pulled down Violet’s sheer panties completely and smiled with thirsty satisfaction when a thin strand of vaginal lubrication stretched from Violet’s wet pussy to the crotch of the fabric, eventually snapping only at a distance of several inches. She ran her fingers over the soft, puffy labia, nuzzling Violet’s downy patch of thin, black pubic hair with a thumb. “You’re developing quickly down there, young lady!” Raising Violet’s hips up so her svelte bottom was directly in her face, Helen moaned as she buried her face directly into her daughter’s hot, wet teenage cunt. With Violet’s tender ass-cheeks bracketing her face, Helen went to work teasing her daughter’s tender little pea of a clit, instantly recalling back to her younger days of wife-swapping and swinging after meeting Bob.   
  
Despair-A-Trooper looked on with manic pride in the proceedings. “Glorious!” he howled. “The once-wholesome family, rutting like pigs! How disgusted you must feel! What despair must fill your hearts, indulging in such unnatural acts with your own family members! Why, my Despair Battery will be filled with your negative emotions in no time! And then, Metroville will be-” He looked over at the Despair Battery indicator and his voice trailed off. The charge meter was still at a paltry 4%. Whatever the emotions elicited by the Incredibles actions, shame and despair were not among them. His jaw fell open in an exaggerated look of surprise.  “What?”  
  
“Mmm! Yes! Shove that hot little cunt in my face while you suck your brother’s fat cock!” Helen moaned, pulling Violet’s hips backward intensely, making sure her pussy was flush. Meanwhile, Dash put a hand in Violet’s hair and tried to force his fat cock down his sister’s throat, with mixed success. Violet made a gagging, moaning noise, drooling on Dash’s dick, her inexperience matched only by her enthusiasm. Helen’s lube-soaked face took on a devilish expression as she pulled back for the moment. “Time for mommy to give you an examination!” she said. “I have to make sure you’re developing properly in there!”  
  
Helen’s tongue extended from her mouth, elongating, passing normal length, before pushing wetly into Violet’s pussy once again. Once inside, the fleshy, stretchy appendage grew even longer, scraping and rubbing and abrading Violet’s wet vaginal walls, stimulating them with pressure and texture. Violet’s mouth fell off of Dash’s cock and she cried out, her eyes rolling back to the whites, as pleasure exploded like a firecracker in the depths of her most private places.  
  
“Aw, don’t stop now!” Dash complained, and planted a hand on either side of Violet’s face, pulling her head down and lining up his hips with her throat. Given his speed, it was natural for him to drive his entire massive dick down her throat before she could stop her orgasnmic moaning, and he did so, slamming himself to the hilt and causing a cock-shaped bulge to appear in Violet’s thin, swan-like neck. Her mother would have been proud of this unwilling act of body distortion; and as Violet gurgled and heaved and retched around Dash’s young, face-fucking prong, Helen was doing a bitch of stretching of her own.  
  
“Ooh, what’s this little passage here?” she teased, her voice muffled because of her extended tongue and her face being buried between Violet’s legs. It came out  _ooo, uts is ill asge ere?_  
“Your cervix is so tight, Violet! Well, with a little help from your mother, you’ll be able to take a man’s cock all the way into your womb, just like me!” She extended her tongue further and the wide, wet, rough protrusion slid directly into Violet’s womb, where it began to poke and lick and slide around. Violet moaned out around Dash’s cock as the boy picked up speed. One thrust a second became two, then four, then eight. Soon, his body was a blur, slamming his cock down Violet’s throat, causing her glottal choking noises to run together as well into a big, sloppy, gagging symphony.  
  
Helen pulled her tongue back like a frog drawing in a fly, and groped Violet’s narrow buttocks lewdly. “You’re so cute down here,” she complimented. “From now on, every night, we can sit on each other’s faces!” She leaned in, pressed her nose directly against Violet’s teenage asshole, and took a deep, dyke-thirsty sniff of her daughter’s delectably pink, inviting rim. “Now let’s see if you’re ready to make a baby!”  
  
She slid her tongue back into Violet’s wet, spasming womb and then even further, extending her tongue into a long, turgid, fleshy probe to swab all around her uterine walls and penetrate her oviducts. Violet shuddered as her body vibrated with the hypersonic impact of Dash’s thrusts, her voice became one long, thrumming moan as her mother’s tongue slid all the way up to her ovaries, polishing and spit-swabbing each throbbing little genetic ball. “Oh my gosh! You’re ready to ovulate!” Helen exclaimed, though of course, it came out  _‘oh m’ osh! Or ‘eddy oo ovu’ate!_ ’ since her extended tongue was penetrating deep into her daughter’s hot, pulsating baby tube.  
  
Two things happened at once, as Dash finally hilted himself in Violet’s throat after what seemed like a million hyper-quick strokes, and Violet had a soul-shattering, eye-rolling orgasm from being deeply penetrated on both ends and having her deepest reproductive organs teased by her mother’s talented tongue. Her sopping wet pussy exploded into Helen’s face with an avalanche of squirt as Dash poured rope after rope of his hot, thick cum directly into her stomach. She gurgled like an animal around Dash’s cock as her ovaries, spurred to a breeding frenzy, dropped a fertile egg into her tongue-fucked womb. Helen, withdrawing her tongue, worked to swallow as much of Violet’s hot nectar as she could. Dash’s big, smooth young balls twitched as he pumped what seemed like a gallon of his energetic semen into Violet’s belly - each one of the swimmers zipping around at ten times the speed of normal in the ocean of thick, chunky fluid he’d created.  
  
They held their positions for only a moment before Dash and Violet collapsed onto the mattress, Violet with legs splayed, her pussy absolutely soaked and dripping between her thin and shapely thighs, Dash flopping over onto his back with a dazed look on his face. Helen reached down a hand to cup Violet’s pussy mound and stroke her labia, sliding a finger inside and displacing another gout of lube. “Well, Violet Parr!” Helen said in a scolding voice. “Your little pussy is squirting like a fire hose! You must really love getting skullfucked by your brother’s fat cock!” She moved her hand to run over Violet’s distended, semen-filled belly. “He filled you up so much, it looks like you’re already pregnant?”  
  
“Did I get her pregnant, mom?” Dash asked. Unseen, he had zipped back to his feet and was clinging to her shoulder.   
  
“Don’t be silly, Dash. You can’t give your sister a baby by putting your penis in her mouth. You have to put it down here!” She pointed to Violet’s slick, wet slit.  
  
“I’m gonna do it!” the boy said, proudly, striking a rather super-like pose as his cock hardened again and jutted out horizontally.  
  
Helen’s eyes went wide at the sight of her zero-refractory-period, super-speedy son. He’d busted a huge nut down Violet’s throat, and seconds later his big dick and balls were raring to go again! “You’re always so competitive, Dash,” she scolded. “Can’t you see your sister needs a rest?” Violet moaned from her spread-eagle, flat-back pose on the mattress.  
  
“But I wanna fuck her!” Dash pouted.  
  
Helen cupped Dash’s cheek to capture his attention, then spoke again in a sultry voice. “Dashiell Robert Parr! I swear, you’re as big a horndog as your father! Wouldn’t you rather give your mother a try?”  
  
Dash’s eyes went wide as Helen reached out to start jacking his prick again, licking her lips like a woman about to eat the world’s most sumptuous meal. She lifted the thick shaft so the tip was pressed against her lips, pursing them around the pisshole, kissing her son lovingly, before opening up and taking his girth into her mouth. Dash immediately gritted his teeth with pleasure, but it was only the beginning of Helen’s horny son-sucking performance. Before Dash’s astounded eyes, her mouth began to elongate and stretch until it was the shape of an aardvark’s snout, forming a long, tight, stretchy vacuum seal around his entire length! Helen’s eyes looked at him intensely as she sucked like a whore, her lips wrapped around the absolute base of his cock, while her eyes remained above the tip! Over twelve inches of meat were being caressed, slurped, and sucked by her lewd elongated mouth! Her nostrils were stretched into slits, her face distended into a grotesquely sexual cock-sleeve shape. It was the nastiest, most exaggerated blowjob face possible!  
  
The sounds she made only added to the naughtiness. She snorted and slurped and sucked at Dash’s cock, making wet, spit-loaded sounds. It wasn’t a deep-throat, for her throat wasn’t involved. It was a deep-mouth, the likes of which no other woman on earth could perform. Helen looked like a total whore. “Mom, gross!” Dash protested, but it felt so good he didn’t dare pull away. His mother’s stretchy mouth was a perfect dick-sucking sleeve! “Your face looks like an ant-eater!” Helen only smiled and kept going. Dash was leaking a huge amount of pre-cum into her suctioning mouth, and she was all too happy to swallow every drop of his virile issue, taking additional pleasure from what a super-stud her son was - just like his father.  
  
“Mom, you nasty slut!” Dash cried out in his child-like voice. He thrust a finger out and jammed it into her nose, then followed with the other hand in the opposite nostril. Her entire face had the pliability of warm dough! He could do whatever he wanted. He jammed his hands into her nostrils and spread his fingers so she looked like she had an enormous pig snout. “Make a snorting sound like a pig!” he ordered.  
  
Helen obliged, snorting like a hog while she continued to vacuum-suck Dash with her stretched out, hollow-cheeked, dick-sleeve lips. It was Dash who finally broke their connection, hauling his cock out of her and poising the tip next to her face as a huge amount of saliva and cum slid from his shaft. “Your stretchy body is way better than Violet’s!” Dash opined, and then thrust his compact little hips forward and jammed his fat cock straight up one of Helen’s distended nostrils. Her eyes instantly rolled back to the whites.  
  
“Yeeessss! Fuck me anywhere you want, Dash! You slam your cock into my ear and jerk off on my brain if you like! God, I love giving head to my own son!” Her voice was ragged and addled with horniness. Dash clamped his hands on his mother’s face and started to speed fuck her head, ramming his slick meat pole into whatever orifice he chose, knowing that her body would yield to him whenever he wanted. There was a wet ‘GOOSH!’ sound as he sawed into nostrils, ears and mouth with alternating thrusts.  
  
“Dash don’t hurt mom!” Violet said, propping herself up on one elbow and looking on. She was fingering herself, excited by what she was seeing.  
  
“Look at her face!” Dash cried out. “She looks like she’s retarded!”   
  
It was true. Helen was completely overwhelmed with being her son’s cock-sleeve and taking fat cock in every orifice. Dash’s cock was big enough to bulge the opposite side of her head out in a rubbery, dick-shaped protrusion, no matter what angle he chose. It being Dash, the strokes and changes of position were almost too frequent to follow with the naked eye, but when he stopped, just short of his own orgasm, Helen was drooling like an invalid with cum bubbling out of ears, nostrils, and mouth. The sound she made was like that of a gratified animal, not a human being.  
  
“Let’s get revenge on her for all the times she’s grounded us!” Violet suggested.  
  
“Yeah!” Dash agreed, and pushed Helen back onto the mattress with the poke of a finger.  
  
“From now on, we’ll fuck her all the time!” Violet added. “And you can fuck me, too! You and dad!”   
  
“Awesome!” Dash said, and shared a sloppy kiss with Violet as they groped each other. Helen would have been proud if she saw them getting along so well. But before they could put any plans into action, a dull, muffled banging sound from the edge of the force-field enclosure drew their attention. It was Despair-A-Trooper, in a rage, his eyes bloodshot with fury.  
  
“You kids!” he howled. “Have you no shame! No regret?” He tossed a morose, astounded glance at the Despair Battery, which was still languishing at 4% - no closer to fulfilling his plan.  
  
“No way!” Violet called back. “I love sucking Dash’s fat cock and from now on, I’m gonna do it every day!” She gave the hard, throbbing organ a worshipful stroke, as if to prove the point.  
  
“And I’ll fuck her tight pussy!” Dash added. “When I’m done, Tony Rydinger won’t even touch the sides! I’m gonna make her as stretchy as mom whether she wants it or not! We’ll do it every day. I’ll fuck her and mom all the time!”  
  
“You little bastards!” Despair-A-Trooper wailed, throwing his fists against the force field with tantrum-like swings. “Don’t you realize that family members having sex is a disgusting disgrace? You should be utterly depressed and defeated right now!”  
  
Violet embraced Dash and the two engaged in a sloppy tongue kiss while Dash fingered her pussy. Despair-A-Trooper swore and tossed his deployed parachute to the ground in frustration, straps still attached to his absurd lavender camo gear, dragging after him like an afterbirth.  
  
“Dash, I have an idea,” Violet said, and then whispered in his ear.  
  
“Yeah, let’s do it!” Dash agreed. They approached Helen and turned her over onto her back so that her massive MILF ass was accessible. Two sets of young hands proceeded to peel her panties down, revealing what seemed to be a limitless expanse of milky white flesh. At once, both children were entranced, and then began to grope and knead their mother’s bouncy assflesh, digging their fingers in, groping the cheeks, causing them to clap, pulling them lewdly apart to reveal the slightly raised, flushed ring of her asshole. They were seeing up close what literally everyone on planet earth had long wished to experience - the booty of Elastigirl.  
  
“Mom, your ass is so big!” Violet exclaimed, and when she looked doubtfully down at her own hips, it was clear that arousal was at war with jealousy in her young mind. With Helen looking primed for a fucking in her arch-backed state on all fours, her children moved in and nuzzled her buttocks, biting and kissing and groping as much as they could, drawing her first statement since Dash’s mind-scrambling head fuck.  
  
“Oooh! It’s so good, having my own kids eat my ass! Don’t stop!” She was panting like a dog, looking back over her shoulder, encouraging them with lustful looks to indulge themselves in her legendary caboose. “You want me to sit on your face, don’t you, Violet?”  
  
“Yeah!” Violet replied, burying her face between her mother’s cheeks and squeezing her thicc buttocks together around her head, like the world’s largest pair of fleshy earmuffs, taking a deep sniff of her mother’s sweaty-glistening asshole and tongue-flicking around her clit. “I want to have sex with you all the time, mom! You and Dash and dad! I want to fuck and have you sit on my face! I don’t care if it’s incest! I want to eat your asshole while Dash and dad fuck me with their big dicks!”  
  
“Nnngh! You ass-eating little bitch!” Helen moaned, biting her lower lip. “I’m going to feed you my cunt every day, as soon as you get home from school!” A hot breath sprayed from between her teeth as she quaked to a minor orgasm from her daughter’s oral attentions.  
  
“You have a big, fat ass, mom!” Dash chirped, giving his mother’s cheeks a slap and sending them a-wobbling. “You better get ready to bend over for my big cock, ‘cause I’m too fast for you to stop me!”  
  
“You’re such horny little rascals!” Helen admonished, but then her eyes bugged out of her head as a the subtle displacement sound of a force-field emanated from behind her. “Uuuurgh!”  
  
A smiling Violet nodded toward Dash with pride. Not only had she stuffed her entire hand into Helen’s wet pussy, but she had used it to generate a force field that was stretching her open obscenely - forming an ovoid window that was taller and wider than Dash. “Look!” she said. “You can see all the way inside!” Dash and Violet peered deep into Helen’s brutally-stretched vaginal canal. They could see every moist fold, every fleshy ridge, and the puffy protrusion of her cervix, which looked like a wet, pink donut with barely any hole in the middle. “Awesome!” cried Dash.  
  
  
Helen’s cheeks puffed out as she almost vomited from the extremity of the force-field invasion. Her pussy was stretched open so far that Dash could literally stroll into it if the field wasn’t present. She cried out again, tongue hanging out, as Violet produced a second field, stretching her cervix open just as much as she had her vaginal opening. “I’m… getting fucked… by my daughters… force fields!” she moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. She slumped forward and began to piss herself helplessly, sending a golden stream arcing onto the floor.  
  
“Look!” Dash cried, pointing again. “She’s peeing herself!”  
  
“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you mom? You big-butt bitch!” Violet sneered, her cute face taking on a look of youthful mischief. She turned to her brother. “Are you ready, Dash?”  
  
“Ready!” the boy replied, and braced his feet, preparing to pick up speed as he gripped Violet’s wrist.  
  
Helen, barely coherent, moaned out. “Wait! Kids, you can’t-”  
  
The sound was like WHOOMP. The simultaneous sound of very fast movement, and force fields being dropped and generated. In the blink of an eye, the two Parr children combined their powers to drop the force fields in Helen’s twat, dive into her gaping womb, and then re-apply the force fields so that she wouldn’t snap completely shut around their bodies. Violet and Dash found themselves embracing, with Dash’s big penis rubbing against Violet’s belly, within the confines of their own mother’s sex-greased womb.   
  
“Wow, it’s all slippery in here!” Dash exclaimed. Violet reached down and guided Dash’s penis to her wet pussy, letting her younger brother enter her. Laying on one hip, they started to fuck, Dash’s short stature meaning his face was pressed into Violet’s budding chest. He locked his small arms around her waist, a feat only possible because of her unbelievably trim measurements, and started to pound away at her pussy.  
  
Helen’s body was bursting with orgasms. Her children were fucking like animals inside her force field bloated womb, using her sacred place as their own personal fuck chamber. “I’m gonna… ovulate! I’m gonna ovulate all over my own kids, while they’re fucking in my baby sack!” she moaned, her voice unsteady.  
  
“Take this!” Dash cried, and thrust a fist out and to the side, ramming his small arm into her fallopian tube, driving it into her body until he felt the hard, energetic ball of her ovary. “I can feel somethin’ inside! It’s like a hard little egg!”  
  
“Punch the shit out of it while you fuck me!” Violet cried. “God, your dick is so  _big_ , Dash!” She extended her own arm and rammed her fist into the opposite oviduct. Thus, in the midst of the sordid coitus, both Parr kids gave their mom’s baby factories a brutal and repeated fist-punching.  
  
“I’m… gonna fuck you all day, every day from now on, sis!” Dash moaned, clearly closing in on orgasm. “I’ll use mom’s stretchy body as a condom and fuck you and fill her up like a balloon!”  
  
“I want you and dad to feed me cum until my tits and ass are as big as mom’s!” Violet moaned. She was working her hips expertly up and down Dash’s fat pole, milking it with her ultra-tight teenage quim, making it slick with her juices.  
  
Helen, who was a gurgling, eye-rolling, pissing, orgasming mess, only moaned out more requests for her kids to fist-fuck her baby sack, telling Dash that  _when he was done he could fuck her pisshole too, that she was cumming and dropping a big, fertile egg just from her lady nuts being beaten so hard._  
  
They all came together, the combination of Violet’s squirting and Dash’s copious load creating a shallow pool of sexual fluids in their mother’s cunt. Once it was done, they embraced, a brother and sister cuddling in the hot, steamy confines of a womb. Violet began giving Dash a worshipful cleanup blowjob. And in the periphery, a defeated Despair-A-Trooper was slumped against his Despair Battery, the thrumming, intimidating machine still stuck at 4%. His hopes and dreams of world domination were thwarted. He produced a flask from his uniform and began to drink, haunted by the depravities he had seen. He knew that his secret lair wouldn’t remain hidden from Mr. Incredible, Bob Parr, for long. He had hoped to charge the battery that day, but the Parr family had been so into fucking each other, it had ruined everything. No doubt, he would soon be apprehended.  
  
Helen ran her hands over her grotesquely swollen belly as her kids rutted inside it. “I’m so proud of you,” she moaned, still experiencing aftershocks from her orgasm. And she heard, amazingly, a reply from within herself.  
  
“We love you too, mom,” Violet said. “From now on, let’s fuck a lot, okay?”  
  
“Yeah!” Dash agreed.   
  
Helen smiled. From that day on, she planned to have incestuous sex with her own kids at every opportunity, and bring Bob into the circle as well.


End file.
